ImmaPatrick
ImmaPatrick ImmaPatrick has been inative so ImmaPatrick1 (Who should be the real ImmaPatrick) took over, you can find him on youtube, Him and his friend ImmaSpongeBob1 make numerous video's of the show spongebob Squarepants daily. The Begining ImmaPatrick1 was created during the weekend of Thanksgiving 2011. He was inspired to create ImmaPatrick1 due to ImmaSpongeBob1's increase in popularity. For a starting Imma he didn't earn 50 Subs on his first day, but ImmaSpongeBob1 did because he was the first Imma to reletate to a character owned by Viacom. Like ImmaSpongeBob1, there was ImmaPatrick created along with an ImmaSquidward and ImmaSpongeb0b. But they were created so when someone beguan to think to make an Spongebob Imma, the name would already be taken, But ImmaSpongeBob1 and ImmaPatrick1 found a loop hole around that and are curtianly gaing a lot of popularity and publicity. Facts Unlike DBZ Imma's like ImmaVegeta, ImmaSeru, ImmaKrillin, ect. ImmaPatrick1 and ImmaSpongeBob1 are characters owned by Viacom International. There chances from getting suspended by Viacom are at 10% unlike DBZ Imma's who are at 50% chance of geting suspended from Toei Animation. Patrick Star Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is a dim-witted but well-meaning starfish. Patrick is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other junk foods. He is the deuteragonist of the show. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but SpongeBob and Patrick have no idea they are being annoying to Squidward. Patrick first appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He disappears very often in Krusty Krab episodes, but he does get a job there in other episodes. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. He is very loving also and he admires Jeffrey the Jellyfish. In the episode, I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favorite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Kevin The Sea Cucumber. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode,Band Geeks, he plays the drums, in the Campfire Song Song in the episode, The Camping Episode, Patrick had drums for a brief time, until he destroyed them in the end. In Lights, Cameras, Pants! Patrick plays the drum and sometimes uses his head to play the drums. However in the TV Movie: Atlantis Squarepantis, Patrick is more interested in alternative music. After failing or graduating community college, he has no job now because he did not go to a good school to graduate and become a great man. He often does not have enough money, and then in the episode: Pat No Pay, hence the title, Patrick cannot pay back for his Krusty Krab meal because he does not have any money. Patrick Star has also had his identity and ID licenses shown in the episode: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Driven to Tears. Patrick is known to cause many troubles, and usually makes the main problem of the episode he appears in. Patrick Star is also pink, much to SpongeBob's fun teasing in the episode: The Fry Cook Games. He somewhat attended Community College (This is funny because right now he is currently the age of 10 stated in one of the episodes of SpongeBob, he was considered 8 and SpongeBob 7), which probably means that he will never be good-educated and have a great job as a great person. His parents are known to kick him out and get rid of him. Patrick has also been emotional as his parents' getting rid of him to make him think he is an orphan and believe that SpongeBob's parents are his parents in the episode Driven To Tears. Patrick's main reason to build his own rock home was because his parents kicked him out. Somewhat, he still was very happy and never went back to his parents' house again. Patrick has been sent to jail many times before. He went to prison and became a prisoner in these episodes:Life of Crime, SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, Good Ol' Whatshisname, and The Inmates of Summer.Description and Biography Patrick is also pink, but has darker pink freckles and jellydots around his body. He is also shown to be able to move the jellydots around his body. In Season #1, due to an unsteady animation process in this season, his eyebrows are M's and this last occured in the episode:Hooky. Patrick has Zs for his eyebrows starting in the episode: Your Shoe's Untied. Patrick is also shown to develop a love of rocks. He usually lives in a rock, had a rock for a pet, uses rocks to make Valentine's Day gifts, eats rocks, uses rocks as tools, and most likely relaxes flat and enjoys sun ray catching while sitting on a rock flat. He is also very strong and can move his rock, although he did not in: Life of Crime. Patrick Star is also wearing green pants with purple flowers.Patrick as a young schoolboy Patrick Star usually is so much beloved to SpongeBob he mistakens SpongeBob's family for his own family! In the episode: The Sponge Who Could Fly, he believed that SpongeBob's Grandpa is his, and Grandpa SquarePantsbecame angry at Patrick for making him appear in his own dream-cloud and hits him with a stick. In the episode:Driven to Tears, Patrick is never able to know, no matter how many numerous times told from SpongeBob's parents that they are not his parents. This made Patrick think he was an orphan. Patrick Star also has Arachnophobia, or the phobia of spiders, revealed in the episodes: Home Sweet Pineapple, and The Pink Purloiner. Patrick enjoys eating a lot. He likes Chili, as seen in the episode Doing Time. He likes ice cream, Jellyfish Jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties, chocolate bars, Peanut Butter and Peanut Butter Tacos inPicture Day, cheese from the hooks, peanut butter, pickles, Astronaut-Dried Food marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, pizza and many other random junk foods. Antagonistic Side Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, magnanimous, and generally detached, Patrick has frequently acted cold, knowledgeable, often selfish, even sociopathic side at times. In the episode Sailor Mouth, He, along with SpongeBob, use bad language (due to him and SpongeBob not knowing what it meaned). In the episode I'm with Stupid, SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. However, Patrick takes the act too far, to the point where he actually begins to believe that SpongeBob is that stupid. All the teasing and embarrassment from Patrick and his supposed "parents" eventually proves too much for SpongeBob, who runs away screaming and crashes through the wall of his house. After SpongeBob fails to produce a gift for Patrick on Valentine's Day (which was in reality due to scallops attacking and stalling Sandy's chocolate balloon, which was his intended gift), he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning) and goes on a violent rampage throughout the carnival, eventually cornering everyone (including SpongeBob and all the innocent bystanders) at the end of the boardwalk, seemingly with the intention of killing them. Once Sandy shows up and Patrick realizes that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. In the episode "Nature Pants", when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick fails to do his fair share of work in taking care of the baby scallop, claiming that he is too tired from work. Each night, he promises to assume responsibility for the baby the following night, but repeatedly fails to do so, even when SpongeBob shows him the obscene amount of diapers he has to change. When SpongeBob finds out that "work" consists of Patrick watching TV under his rock and eating junk food, he is furious. In the episode "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, suspecting that Mrs. Puff was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterward, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and when SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, Patrick is arrested for littering and sentenced to prison time (which would never happen in real life). However, SpongeBob confesses to the "crime" and takes Patrick's place in jail. The two friends reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In the episode "Sing a Song of Patrick", he uses a hundred dollar bill that he found in SpongeBob's dropped wallet to enter a contest. Fully acknowledging that the money belonged to his friend but taking it anyway. In the episode "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of what harm it brings to others, to the point of out and outright stealing. After weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, Patrick goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward starts a revolt against Patrick among the townspeople, and Patrick begins planning to kill (or so it seems) Squidward in order to show his power, even scaring SpongeBob away at this point. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of him, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In the episode "Yours, Mine, and Mine", Patrick shows a much more selfish nature than normal. He refuses to share a toy SpongeBob technically bought. He had been hungry but had no money, so SpongeBob bought him a meal to share, but Patrick ate all of it. He then complained he didn't get a toy so Mr. Krabs quickly makes one. SpongeBob loves it but Patrick, despite seconds before hording the meal all to himself actually tells off SpongeBob and says that they had been sharing the meal so he wants a turn with the toy, his idea of sharing apparently being that SpongeBob pays and he gets. He keeps it all night and the next day refuses to share even for a split second. SpongeBob and Patrick continue to fight over the toy and Patrick ends up eating it saying if it can't only be his then no one can have it. Mr. Krabs tells them he made a lot of the toys because they were so successful, and Patrick buys a couple toys...with SpongeBob's money. When SpongeBob complains about this Patrick replies, "Have you learned nothing about sharing?" In the episode "Hocus Pocus", Patrick tries to eat the ice cream cone that SpongeBob believes is Squidward. Even after SpongeBob reveals this Patrick's only response is to eat it faster citing that the octopus turned ice cream tasted good. Education Very little is known of Patrick's education. Patrick attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School in the episodes, "New Student Starfish" and "Driven to Tears". However, this was only because he was lonely and wanted to be with SpongeBob. Patrick is actually quite talented in driving a boatmobile, as shown in "Driven to Tears" and in "Boating School", Patrick had the knowledge to help SpongeBob with most of his boating test, implying that Patrick may have unknowingly had boating lessons previously. Intelligence In "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" and "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost", Patrick is shown to be able to administer C.P.R. throughout the series, Patrick has had brief and random moments of knowledge on several occasions, which are often meant to be intentionally out of character for him. For example, in "Squidtastic Voyage", when they are trapped inside of Squidward's body, Patrick suggests capturing the CO2 in the ballast tanks, referring the engine, and riding the shockwave out. When Sandy says that they will go through with his plan, Patrick, forgetting what he had just said, asks, "What plan?" In "Frankendoodle", Patrick accurately criticizes SpongeBob's crude drawing of a jellyfish, implying an aptitude for art, and in "Patty Caper", he creates an abstract and surprisingly lifelike sketch of Squidward, further supporting this. In the episode "Chimps Ahoy", Patrick was able to invent a portal to a parallel universe. This was his most knowledgeable side yet, although SpongeBob said it was just a mirror. Based on this information, he may have taken art, medical, and/or physics, this may show hints that Patrick has autism [1], though this isn't fact. AppearanceEdit Patrick is a very chubby starfish, therefore he also has a pointy cone-shaped cranium (he was known as pinhead Larry by SpongeBob in the episode [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_of_the_Idiots Survival of the Idiots]). He also has dots all over his pink skin. His dress code is to wear light green pants with purple flowers, he also hardly ever wears a shirt. He doesn't have a nose, except for the episodes [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Bikini_Bottom Battle of Bikini Bottom], and [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/No_Nose_Knows No Nose Knows]. Most episodes confirm he doesn't have a natural nose, but he does in "Battle of Bikini Bottom." He also one time took off one of the dots on his pink skin and put it where his nose should be. In the first season of the show, Patrick's design differed. His body was a darker tint of pink, his mouth extended out further, his eyebrows were thin and shaped like 3s instead of Zs, his shorts were lighter in color, he was chubbier and he was shorter. Episode Appearances: List of Patrick Star's Appearances. Also, Patrick sometimes appears to have a bucktooth in his upper gumline right in the middle (starting in Season 3), usually when he does something dumb, which is almost in every episode he appears. In No Nose Knows, he is also pictured with big ears on the sides of his head. Patrick also had 3s for brows in one of the season two episode, namely, Big Pink Loser.At some point in his life he had a barnacle the size of an extra-large Krabby Patty on his forehead and he and SpongeBob SquarePants called a hypnotist and hypnotized the barnacle to think it was a pelican and it flew south for the winter,they never saw the barnacle again mentioned in Barnacle Face. Occupation Patrick has also had many jobs. However, he is not very good at any one of them. These are the ones he usually had: *Krusty Krab Worker: This is the main job Patrick usually tries. In the episodes: **Big Pink Loser: He swept dust all the time, spilled dishes on purpose, and tried to open a jar of jam. **Bummer Vacation: He was the replacement fry cook. He put Krabby Patties dirty on him and cleaned the toilets (or used) **That's No Lady: Patrick, disguised as a girl named Patricia, can do a very good job to stay in town, but Mr. Krabs and Squidward fell in love with him. **Pat No Pay: Patrick Star must make enough money to replace his bill. He destroys the Krusty Krab with trash. **20,000 Patties Under the Sea: He is assistant manager to SpongeBob as the restaurant mobile to bring Krusty Krab to the people He also has a job in kitchen duty. **Lights, Camera, Pants!: (PC Version) He worked his own lemonade for a short time. He earned 25¢. **The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: He was supposed to help SpongeBob clear Mr. Krabs's name when King Neptune blames(and freezes, and nearly kills) him and save Bikini Bottom. *Inventor: He invented the: **Pencil (already invented) **Lightbulb (already invented) **Mirror or called a parallel universe (already invented) **Automatic Back Scratcher, Hair Comber, Nose Picker, Ukulele Tuner 9000 *King of Bikini Bottom. (Rule of Dumb) *Jellyfisher, Jellyfisherman Expo Convention Joiner I Was a Teenage Gary and That's No Lady﻿ Residence http://images.wikia.com/spongebob/images/f/fb/ROCK.jpgPatrick's rock houseAdded by MaxwassonPatrick lives under a rock, literally, on 120 Conch Street, two doors down from his best friend, right next to Squidward and 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. His address is shown on his ID licenses, one from Mermaidman and Barnacleboy III and Driven to Tears. The home's exterior is featureless, apart from a small yellow weather vane, which is shown falling off on numerous occasions. Patrick is sometimes shown to sleep on the ceiling, although far more often he is shown sleeping in a traditional bed. Patrick spends much of his day sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds: in one episode, his house is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. Also, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. As Nickelodeon says of Patrick's house in a commercial bumper: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex featuring an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" Abilities Similar to SpongeBob's super-human abilities of shape shifting, duplication, invulnerability, and regeneration, *'Flight and Strength:' Patrick possess superpowers such as flight and great strength (not superhuman, as anything Patrick lifts is not very large he doesn't even display super-starfish strength as starfishes are naturally very strong, on the lines of being able to open a clam that is still living and has powerful jaw muscles) . *'Sun-ray Walking: '''Patrick was able to climb up a ray of sunshine to reach the sun, which he mistook for a light bulb, and runs back down with his behind on fire. *'Limb Regeneration:' As seen in Karate Star, Patrick can regenerate lost limbs. *Patrick has a degree of superhuman durability, though not as great as SpongeBob's. *Patrick may have bad luck on using machines, as many were broken and went haywire by him: *'Telepathy:' He was shown to have telepathic abilities.. *'Pain: He is able to sustain a lot of pain. Patrick also is shown to live through events that would normally kill or injure someone: *He was still alive after he ate a piece of explosive chewing gum that blew his head off. *Plankton's "recorder" exploded when Patrick wore the headphones that suck brains into the "recorder". *SpongeBob and Patrick were coming to a house which is the residence of a purple fish, Patrick was "focusing" on the fish by extending his eyes from his head to close to the fish's head, he controls his eyes back and forth. *SpongeBob and Patrick both lived when the tape recorder krabby patty exploded inside of Patrick's pants, and later on in the episode they both lived again when Patrick pressed the self destruct button in the car they where in. *'''Regeneration and False Muscles: He has the ability to regenerate limbs, and grow false muscles. *Patrick is also able to eat a Deluxe Krabby Patty in one bite. Near-Death Experiences :Main article: List of near-death experiences Tea at the Treedome: He and SpongeBob shrivel up from lack of water. Texas: Savagely attacked by an enraged Sandy. Neptune's Spatula: Shocked several times by King Neptune and eventually reduced to ashes. He is revived soon afterward. Hooky: Caught by a fishing hook and ends up in a tuna can. Pressure: He, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are nearly eaten by seagulls. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III: 'He and SpongeBob get electrocuted and disintegrated by weapons used byMan Ray. 'Survival of the Idiots: He and SpongeBob are savagely mauled by Sandy for disturbing her during hibernation. Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: He and most of Bikini Bottom's citizens are crushed by the giant worm. SpongeGuard on Duty: He and SpongeBob nearly drown in Goo Lagoon. I Had an Accident: Flies right into a mountain, electrocuted in the face by a jellyfish, and (along with Sandy) attacked by a gorilla. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: He and SpongeBob die when the heat lamp dries them out, only to be revived by the sprinklers. Dunces and Dragons: 'He and SpongeBob are almost killed by the dragon jellyfish. 'Patrick SmartPants: Falls off a cliff twice in the episode. Krusty Towers: He, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are nearly killed in the Krusty Towers' destruction. Born to Be Wild: Jumps off a plane and lands on a rocket. Spy Buddies: He, SpongeBob, and Plankton are almost killed by lasers that destroy the Chum Bucket. Breath of Fresh Squidward: 'Gets electrocuted by touching SpongeBob's hand while the electric fence shocks him and Squidward. 'Spongicus: 'He and SpongeBob are chased by a hungry lion fish. 'A Life in a Day: Performs several life-threatening stunts. He, SpongeBob, and Larry are later injured from landing in Ripper's Reef. Sun Bleached: He, SpongeBob, and several Bikini Bottomites are disintegrated by the burning lights. SpongeBob vs. The Big One: He, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are nearly killed by the Big One. Krusty Krushers: He and SpongeBob are brutally beaten by the two wrestlers throughout the episode. Sand Castles in the Sand: He and SpongeBob are nearly killed in the collision of their planes. No Hat for Pat: Gets severely injured from constantly falling on his face. He later falls into a bucket of sea urchins, only to land on Squidward. Whelk Attack: 'He and most of Bikini Bottom gets eaten by a giant whelk. 'The Wreck of the Mauna Loa: He, SpongeBob, and several Bikini Bottomites are nearly killed in the destruction of the Mauna Loa Amusement Park Ride. Big Sister Sam: Crushed when trying to protect his house from his enraged sister. He regained conciousness when SpongeBob got him to smell cookie dough. Frozen Face Off: 'Frozen in a block of ice. Patrick's Family Members / Relatives :''Main article: Patrick and Gary's family{C}{C}{C Herb and Margie Star, Patrick's parents. '''Herb Star is Patrick's father and Margie's husband. He is the son of Billy Bob Star and Maw Titter. He made is debut in the episode, "I'm with Stupid", when he and Margie 'went to visit Patrick for Starfish Day. It was then revealed on a family tree in the episode, "Rule of Dumb" that his name is Herb. Herb, like his wife, is quite overweight. He has a large walrus mustache and he also is pink, just like the rest of the Star family. His pants are the same as Patrick's but his top has a slightly lighter color of purple with green stars. Herb is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. Possibly. In "I'm with Stupid", Janet and Marty both claimed themselves to be Patrick's parents, but they later claimed "Oh, right. We don't have a son" not making them his parents but as dumb as Patrick is. http://images.wikia.com/spongebob/images/b/b3/Herb%26margie.jpg Margie and Herb are Patrick's real parents.Added by GojiBob Herb Star *Patrick's dad who is voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. http://images.wikia.com/spongebob/images/0/00/JanetandMarty.jpgMarty and Janet are Patrick's fake parents.Added by AMK152 Margie Star *Patrick's mother who is voiced by Lori Alan. Other family members *'Sam Star '- Patrick's older long-lost sister who appeared in Big Sister Sam. Patrick said he didn't have a sister in Something Smells, but this may have been because he forgot about her. *'Sluggo the Leech - Gary's father and Patrick's uncle and Herb Star's brother, he was seen in Dunces and Dragons and Rule of Dumb. *'Billy Bob Star' - Sluggo and Herb's father. His wife is Maw Titter. He is Patrick and Gary's grandfather. *'Maw Titter' - Sluggo and Herb's mother. Her husband is Billy Bob. She is Patrick and Gary's grandmother. *'Shriek '- Maw Titter's father and Princess Tulsa's husband. He is the great-grandfather of Patrick and Gary. *'Princess Tulsa' - Maw Titter's mother and Yorick's wife. She is the great-grandmother of Patrick and Gary. *'Prince Callows' - Princess Tulsa's brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'Prince Dingus' - Princess Tulsa's other brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'Carl' - Princess Tulsa's other brother, a son of Amoeba and Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-granduncle. *'King Amoeba' - Princes Tulsa's, Prince Callows's, Carl's, and Prince Dingus's father and the husband of Queen Mildew. He is Patrick and Gary's great-great-grandfather. *'Queen Mildew' - Princess Tulsa's, Prince Callows's, Carl's, and Prince Dingus's mother and the wife of King Amoeba. She is Patrick and Gary's great-great-grandmother. *'Ed Star' - Patrick's cousin. He only appeared in the end of the Story Reader book The Never-Ending Stay. He stayed in Bikini Bottom for 14 weeks. *'Patrick Revere' - Patrick's great-great-great-granduncle who warned Bikini Bottom about the mollusks. *'Pecos Patrick Star' - an ancestor of Patrick who lived in Dead Eye Gulch at the time of SpongeBuck, and his name is an obvious parody of the folktale, "Pecos Bill". *'Prehistoric Gary' - Gary's ancestor, comes before the Sluggo the Leech, seen in "Ugh" *'Marty and Janet '- Patrick's fake father (Marty) and mother (Janet). Multiverse An alternate Patrick exists in the universe seen in the shorts What if SpongeBob was Gone. Without SpongeBob, he cannot jellyfish properly implying that SpongeBob may have taught Patrick to jellyfish. Trivia *He can fly as in "The Sponge Who Could Fly". *His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the 9th Dimension in the episode: (Big Pink Loser). *Patrick is a good driver, unlike SpongeBob. *At SpongeBob.com, it reveals his attention span is .02 seconds. *It is revealed in The Bully that he went to community college. *It is revealed in Rule of Dumb that he is related to Gary. *Every time Patrick sees mermaids he falls in love with them as in Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangleand in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie meaning that he loves mermaids. *In Something Smells, Patrick says he doesn't have a sister. However, it was later revealed that he does have a sister. *Like SpongeBob, Patrick wears pajamas instead of his usual underwear whenever he has a visitor or is at a sleepover (usually with SpongeBob or Squidward), possibly to make the episode more appropriate. *When he appears in Season 1, he appears to be talking new sentences with new word which shows that he's smart. However in Season 6 or 7, he's dumber than Season 1. Maybe it is his single tooth that debuted in Season 3 (Compare "Tea at the Treedome" with "No Hat for Pat"). *Patrick can be very smart or say intellectual sentences at times, but it mostly happens when he is unaware of what he just said. *When Patrick thinks, his brain releases foul smelling steam. *His brain seems to not function as well or as fast as a normal brain, therefore making him become stupid. *Patrick's favorite color is Aquamarine. *Patrick has an innie bellybutton. *He is very similar to Ed from'' Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''Both characters are considered lumpy and dimwitted. *Patrick is dumber than Spongebob, but has occasionally pointed out signs of knowledge which SpongeBob lacks. An example is in Jellyfishing, where he suggests to SpongeBob that Squidward doesn't like them (which is true). However, SpongeBob tells him otherwise. *In Sing a Song of Patrick, Patrick doesn't know how to use a pencil. *In Sentimental Sponge, He was so depressed that Spongebob throwing his old stuffs. He teaches to SpongeBob to complicated to himself. But this is the main reason why Squidward calls the police. *Patrick is assumed, by many, to be slightly older than SpongeBob or the same age as him. *He made a cameo in the Devon and Trenton episode Who Are You People?!?!, when he is seen at the bar. A few seconds later, he is gone. Also, his eyes change from green to teal. His pants are also purple with green flowers. Quotes *Squidward: "Patrick, just how dumb are you?" Patrick: "It varies." *"That's not crazy talk, this is crazy talk! GLABLEEB-GLABLAB! GABLEEB-GABLAB! GLEHGLEHGLEH! BLELBLBLBLELBL-" (Sandy punches his head in) "-Sorry." (I Had An Accident) *"Who are you people?!" (I'm With Stupid/Pre-Hibernation Week) *"Who cares about a stupid star?" (New Student Starfish) *"Who said that?" (Various Episodes) *"Now I'm gonna starve!" (Life of Crime) *"Oh, is it already time to ruin Squid's day?" (Home Sweet Pineapple) *SpongeBob: "Plankton has to buy baby clothes?" (Both of them wearing baby clothes) Patrick: "How embarrasing!" *"Let's get naked!" (Chocolate With Nuts) *"Duhhhh... (Drools)" (Various) *"That's not disturbing, this is disturbing; (turns around and makes a face with his back) Hi there SpongeBob, my name is (pause) Pat-back!" *"Uhhhh... (Drools)" (Various) *"Hey, I'm missing the coconut!" (Rock-a-Bye Bivalve) *"Who ya' callin' Pinhead?" (Survival of the Idiots) *"I love you." (Chocolate With Nuts) *"Nooooo!!!! My name's not Rick!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (The Fry Cook Games) *"This is a hotel/hospital?" (Krusty Towers) *"Ahhh!!!!" (rips off robe but appears to wear a suit) "Huh?" (rips off suit) "Ahhh!!!!" (Fry Cook Games) *"Heart on stick must die!!!!" (Valentine's Day) *"Oh, what do you want to be a lifeguard for? Nobody really likes those guys." (Larry is carried by a bunch of fish) "Being a lifeguard is so dumb. All they do is blow, blow, blow on their stupid whistles, rub, rub, rub that white stuff on their noses and show off their gross misshapen bodies!" (a fish walks up seeing Patrick's expanded belly) (Sponge Guard On Duty) *"Aww, I got dead! This game stinks! (I Had an Accident) *"Just like a genie!" (Christmas Who?) *"Where woes we work? Wat the Wusty Wab?" (Club SpongeBob) *"I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/me wumbo; wumbo, wumbo-ing, wumbology: the study of wumbo, it's first grade, SpongeBob." (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"24" (New Student Starfish) *"FINLAND!!" (Frankendoodle) (Accidents Happen) *"Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! It's a giraffe! It's a giraffe! Ha ha ha ha!" (Bubblestand) *Sandy: "Don't you have to be stupid somewhere else? Patrick: "Not until four." (I Had an Accident) *"Ahh! A burglar!" (Gets scared by the referee) (The Great Snail Race) *Squidward: "Patrick! What are you doing here?" Patrick: "Uhh... I dunno, I'm funny." (Suctioncup Symphony) *"I'm so close to solving this crime I can almost taste it. Boy, crimefighting makes me hungry and this yellow popsicle hits the spot (The Smoking Peanut) *"Hahahaha. Connect the dots!" (Writes with a pencil on his chest) "I drawed a horsey!" (Flea in her Dome) *"No way! 58 is my lucky number!" (Driven to Tears) *"You thinking what I'm thinking?" (Neptune's Party) *"I DEFY YOU, HEARTMAN!!!" (Tears Heartman's costume) (Valentine's Day) *"No, but I think your idea better!" (Neptune's Party) *"Good morning, Krusty crew!" (Various) *"SpongeBob, you are a genius!" *"KRABBY PATTY POWER!" (Nicktoons Battle) *(telling SpongeBob a story) It's called the ugly barnacle. Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end! (Something Smells) *"OPEN SESAME!" (Survival of the Idiots) *"I THOUGHT THE CORPS WOULD STRAIGHTEN OUT MY LIFE, SIR!" (Squilliam Returns) *"Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" (The Camping Episode) *(to SpongeBob) "The deliciousness has landed!" (The Camping Episode) *"Tubby? Nobody calls me tubby! GGGGGAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!"(No Weenies Allowed) *"I thought what we had was special!!" (Dumped) *"NO! THIS IS PATRICK!!!" (Big Pink Loser) *"I didn't study!" (Krusty Towers)